My Pink-haired Neighbour
by Romannntic Person
Summary: -AU- Normally, Sasuke's not one to make friends with people, especially girls. But what is it about his neighbour that grabs his attention? SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1 - Moving In

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story! If you make it to the end, please tell me what you think! :P**

 **Pairing/s: SasukexSakura (main pairing) and maybe some NaruHina, NejiTen and ShikaIno.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I thought that was pretty obvious...**

* * *

 _::My Pink Haired Neighbour::_

 _Chapter One: Moving In_

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? "SPONGEBOB SQUARE-"

Switch.

"Sam keeps giving me this look... As if he's waiting for me or something... It's kinda creep-"

Switch.

"-little bitch! You ruined my new-"

Switch.

"Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me. I ain't the sharpest to-"

Switch.

"-you are so not gonna believe this!" "What!?" "Derek proposed-"

Switch.

"Taylor Swift was caught on camera going out with some frien-"

Switch.

"-my God! Looks like we have a new record to-"

Switch.

"How could you do this to me? I thought what we had was special-"

Switch.

"-girl in the world! Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love! Like I'm the only one who knows-"

Switch.

"Ahhhhhhhh-"

Switch.

"... Did you just bite my ass!? What are you: CRAZY!?"

Switch. Switch. Switch.

With a bored sigh, the teenage boy turned the TV off and tossed the remote on the sofa. Running a hand through black hair (with blue tints and spiked at the back), curious onyx eyes moved to the huge living room window (which was practically the size of the wall) as a truck pulled in the neighbourhood. He stood up and walked over to the window to take a better look.

"Sasuke, my foolish little brother, how many times do I have to tell you to - What are you staring at?" An older boy strolled in the room, raising an eyebrow at his younger brother. The boy had long, dark hair (which was tied in a loose ponytail) and sharp black eyes.

Sasuke said nothing. He simply watched as two men struggled to fit a large, chocolate brown sofa through the front door. The corner of his mouth quirked up in a small, amused smirk when he saw the two men lose their balance and fall over.

"Someone seems excited for the new neighbours... I heard they are a small family, consisting of a father, mother and a daughter around your age... Maybe you two could become good friends!" The older of the two brothers teased with a chuckle.

Sasuke turned around to give him a glare. "Shut up, Itachi."

Itachi continued chuckling, completely ignoring his brother's glares. Sasuke scowled and stomped over to the sofa to grab his phone and homework. He shot Itachi another glare, walked over to the door to exit the room, only to stop in his tracks when he nearly ran into his mother.

"Oh! It's a good thing you stopped yourself just in time Sasuke dear!" Mikoto Uchiha - a tall and beautiful woman with long, silky black hair and soft black eyes - sighed in relief while glancing down at the tray in her hands.

Itachi appeared beside Sasuke and gave the tray a curious glance, before looking up at his mother. "Who are these for?" He asked, gesturing to the freshly baked cake inside a beautifully decorated dish with three cups and a teapot beside it.

"Hm? Oh! I'm taking these for the new neighbours!" Mikoto replied with a bright smile and looked down at the tray in her hands happily. Itachi and Sasuke exchanged looks.

"Mother, I think you shouldn't visit the neighbours now..." Sasuke began slowly. Mikoto looked up to give him a questioning and confused look.

"Why not? I think it's the best time to meet them-"

"I have to agree with Sasuke, mother. They just moved in today... They need a lot of time to unpack their things. If you visit them now, you will be disturbing their work. You can visit them tomorrow if you really want." Itachi explained, noticing how Mikoto's eyes widened slightly.

"You're right... I guess the reason why I want to meet them so badly is because I like neighbours and not having any for the last ten years proved to be rather boring." Mikoto laughed at her sons' expressions and pushed the tray towards them. "Well... Since I can't take it to the neighbours, my lovely boys will eat it instead!"

Before either of the boys could say anything, she shoved the tray into Itachi's hands and left the room. Sasuke snickered and as he was about to walk out of the room, he got pulled back by his hood.

"Where do you think you're going?"

X

Sasuke flipped the sign over as he entered his room and slammed the door shut. He jumped down on his king-sized bed to relax for a while, only to frown when he felt something poke him in the butt. With a sigh, he reached under his body to pull out... A ruler.

Staring at the object in his hand, he got up from his bed and walked over to his desk to place the ruler back in it's place. Unlike his brother, Sasuke always liked to keep his room clean...

Not having anything else to do, he sat down on his chair to finish off the homework that was due on Monday. He was nearly done, but a knock on the door interrupted his concentration.

"Who is it? Can't you read the sign?" Sasuke called out, clenching his teeth in annoyance. It better not be that stupid brother of his-

"I-it's me, Yuki. Mikoto-sama said to b-bring you t-this glass of o-orange juice Sasuke-sama." The small voice on the other side of the door stuttered in reply.

"Leave." The handsome, young boy ordered, focusing his onyx eyes back on his homework. "And tell mother that I don't want any dinner."

"I-I will, Sasuke-sama. I h-hope you have a g-good night."

Sasuke ignored her and glanced at the clock on the wall. Since he was almost done with his homework, he planned on taking a shower, then going to sleep afterwards. There was no school tomorrow, but he felt tired and slightly sick for some reason.

"Must be mother's cake..." He thought, wrinkling his face in disgust. It wasn't because his mother was a bad cook, no... Sasuke just wasn't very fond of sweets, that's all.

After a few minutes, Sasuke finished the rest of his homework and dropped his pen to stretch out his hands. Yawning, he stood up and walked over to the balcony. He looked out of his window at the balcony across from him.

Ever since he was a young six year old boy, Sasuke remembered living in this neighbourhood with his family, although Fugaku Uchiha hardly lived with them anymore because of his business work. Mostly, his mother would join his father for work, leaving only him, Itachi and a few servants in the three-story house.

The Uchihas' owned a big mansion in America, but Mikoto insisted she wanted her children to be educated in their hometown, Japan. At first, Sasuke hated moving into Japan, but after living here for almost ten years, he grew accustomed to it.

Sighing, Sasuke sat down on the window sill and leaned on the balcony door, after making sure it was locked so he wouldn't accidentally fall out! The reason why he hated Japan was simply because of the stupid, annoying and idiotic girls. Fangirls to be more exact... They invade his personal space, stalk him, demand dates from him and some even go as far as trying to steal a kiss from him! Didn't they understand when he told them that he was not interested?

With a roll of his onyx eyes, he rested his head on the wall behind him and tried to relax for a while before taking a shower. Hopefully, the neighbour's daughter wouldn't pick the room across from him...

X

Sasuke woke with a start. Blinking sleepily, he looked down in confusion. His eyes widened slightly when he realized he had fallen asleep. His butt was sore from sitting on the cold window sill for too long and his head had rolled awkwardly towards the balcony door.

Moving his head away, his eyes trailed to the balcony opposite his. Dazzling green eyes met his, startling him so much that he fell from the window sill. Heat rushed up the back of his neck and his ears turned red in embarrassment. Sitting up, he looked out of the window hesitantly, expecting to see those eyes again, only to see the back of someone's head as she (he could tell from the long hair, unless it was a boy who was gay - and no, Itachi is not gay for having abnormally long hair because... Because... He's an Uchiha) walked away from the window.

And were his eyes playing tricks on him, or did the girl have pink hair?

* * *

 **A/N: Well? Review before you leave!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting

**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry for the wait. :) Before you guys start reading, I want to quickly thank the following people:**

 **ILoveSxS**

 **The three guests (guest, Guest and Guest)**

 **shuran**

 **DiizGiirlJess**

 **cherryblossomqueenSakura**

 **TooLazyToLogIn1**

 **for their lovely reviews, thanks guys! ^_^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... The only thing I do own is this story! :P**

* * *

 _::My Pink-haired Neighbour::_

 _Chapter Two: Meeting_

"Rise and shine my sleeping beauty!" A feminine voice sang out cheerfully, followed by the sound of curtains being pulled away.

Sasuke groaned and rolled over on his other side. Before he had the chance to pull the covers over his head, it was snatched away from his reach. Muttering complaints under his breath, the dark-haired boy squeezed his eyes tightly.

"Come on Sasuke dear, wakey, wakey! Or you'll be late for school!" Mikoto shook his shoulder gently, smiling when her son groaned again and buried his face in his pillow. Ruffling the back of his messy raven spikes, she said softly, "I'll be waiting for you downstairs." Without waiting for him to get up, she walked out of his room and closed the door behind her.

Sasuke sat up in bed a few minutes later and let his eyes flutter open. Drowsy onyx orbs glared daggers at the alarm clock on the bedside table which showed the time as: 7:00am.

After glaring at the clock for a while, he moved his eyes to the bright sunlight coming from the window and glared at that instead.

"Sasuke-sama, Mikoto-sama said to tell you to come down for breakfast- Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Sasuke turned around to glare at the unwanted maid standing in his room. The brunette looked up coyly, only to snap her head the other way with a visible blush on her cheeks. The youngest Uchiha's eyes narrowed.

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock before coming in?" He asked, sounding irritated.

"But then I wouldn't get to see you shirtle- I-I m-mean it was urgent!" The maid - Reika - replied quickly in an attempt to cover her embarrassing tongue slip.

"Out." Sasuke ordered simply while looking around for his shirt. When he didn't hear footsteps, he raised his head and frowned at the sight of the maid still standing in his room. What annoyed him more was the fact that she was staring at his chest with a face as red as a ripe tomato. "I said. Leave."

The brown-eyed brunette looked up with a sheepish smile. "O-of course Sasuke-sama, I will leave now."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and got out of bed as soon as the door closed. Glaring at nothing in particular (he wasn't much of a morning person, you see, that's why he was always grumpy in the mornings), the dark-haired teen stood by the balcony and looked out. His eyes rested on the opposite balcony for a second, but all he could see was the light pink curtains swaying with the gentle breeze.

The youngest Uchiha frowned. Looks like the neighbour's daughter picked the room opposite his... Glaring at the floor in annoyance, he walked over to the bathroom to take a shower, completely unaware of a certain pair of green eyes watching him...

X

"Good morning little brother!" Itachi greeted, smirking when Sasuke ignored him and sat down on the dining table with a scowl on his face. "What? You can't even say good morning back?"

Sasuke shot him a glare. "Hn."

"Mom, teach your favourite son some manners, will you?" The elder of the two brothers complained while pouring cereal in a bowl.

"Boys! Can't you two get along for once?" Mikoto shook her head, taking the empty seat next to Sasuke. "What would you like for breakfast, Sasuke honey? Should I spread butter for you on toast?" When the mentioned boy said nothing, she reached for the knife. "Butter it is then... Would you like some jam on top of it?" Sasuke shook his head. "Alright sweetie."

Itachi looked between them with a frown. "Mom, why do you always treat Sasuke like a baby? I mean, I'm your son too!"

Instead of being offended, Sasuke simply smirked. "So you want to be treated like a baby?"

"Yes! I mean, no!" Itachi turned red in embarrassment. "It's not fair though, you're mommy's favourite!"

"Well, you're daddy's favourite, so I guess it's fair enough." Sasuke smirked again, taking the toast that his mother was holding out for him. "Thanks mom."

"Anytime sweetheart," Mikoto stood up with a smile and walked out of the dining room, leaving the two boys alone.

"Mommy's favourite, huh?" Itachi questioned with a smirk while leaning back in his chair. "You big baby!"

Sasuke rolled his dark eyes in annoyance. "Hn, whatever. You're just jealous."

Itachi's chair toppled backwards, sending him on the floor. The older Uchiha got up and glared at his brother who smirked at him.

X

"Mom! We're going!" Itachi yelled, standing by the open front door. His eyes glanced down to Sasuke who was busy tying his shoelaces.

"Wait!" Mikoto ran up to them, sounding out of breath. She smiled at her two sons affectionately. "I can't believe you two are all grown up..." She whispered, tears filling her dark eyes. "It seems like just yesterday when both of you were my babies and... Your first day of school and..." The raven-haired woman trailed off, her voice breaking.

Itachi and Sasuke exchanged looks before pulling their mother in an embrace. "We're still your babies mom!" They both said at the same time, causing Mikoto to choke on a sob as she laughed.

"I know you are..." Mikoto hugged her sons tighter and smiled before pulling away. "Well... I hope you have a great day boys! I'll see you both when you're back." She pinched Sasuke's cheeks and planted a soft kiss on each one, not noticing him turn bright red in embarrassment.

Itachi was about to walk away, only to get the shock of his life when his mother pinched his cheeks too and kissed each one gently. He tried to stop his face from burning red, but it was no use.

"Remember that I love you both equally." Mikoto smiled widely, hugging both of them once more. "Be careful boys! Don't talk to strangers! You know what everyone says: stranger danger!" She called out after them, causing them to stop in their tracks and turn around to face her. That's what she would always yell when they were kids... They searched her face to see if she was serious, but then realized she was just joking.

"Bye mom." Itachi called back, strolling over to his black car and sitting down. He waved at his mother and brother before driving away.

"Take care of yourself, Sasuke dear." Mikoto grinned lovingly at her youngest son, getting a faint smile in return.

"I will mom, bye." Sasuke walked over to his dark blue car, sat down and started driving to 'Konoha High School'.

X

The first thing Sasuke saw as soon as he stepped foot out of his car, was a group of girls (about fifteen or more) surrounding him, some swooning while others drooled shamelessly.

"Sasuke-kun, I missed you!"

"I love you Sasuke-kun, please go out with me!"

"The only reason I was even looking forward to school was because of you, Sasuke-kun! I love you!"

"Marry me Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun, you are the most hottest guy I have ever seen!"

"Go out with me Sasuke-kun, please, I'm begging you!"

"One date is all I'm asking for Sasuke-kun! You won't regret it I promise!"

Sasuke glared at the girls, but instead of feeling intimidated, they squealed with blushing faces and attempted to glomp him. Apparently, no matter what he did, his attitude turned them on...

Pushing past the annoying girls, he walked quickly in order to lose them, but was irritated to find out that they managed to keep up with him. It was the start of a new school year, so obviously they weren't going to give up on him so easily...

Rounding a corner hurriedly, Sasuke stopped in his tracks when he saw spiky blonde hair among the students. Never had he been so relieved in his life before to see his best friend/rival.

"Dobe!" The onyx-eyed teen called out, hoping to grab the blonde boy's attention. Ocean blue eyes found him, and soon, the boy was standing in front of him with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Sasuke - Wait! Did you just call me loser?!" The blonde glared at his dark-haired best friend. "You-you teme!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Listen Naruto, I need your help."

Naruto's blue eyes widened to the point of popping out. "You need help?! My help?! Whoa! Are you sure you're Sasuke? You're not some alien, are you?"

"Shut up loser and listen-"

"Why should I help you?"

Sasuke glared at being interrupted. "Does ramen sound good to you? Today, after school? My treat."

"Really?" Naruto's eyes lit up happily as he watched Sasuke nod his head in annoyance and glance over his shoulder breifly. The onyx-eyed boy cringed when he saw his fangirls getting closer, sounding like a stampede of wild animals.

"Get them off my back." Before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke walked away and disappeared around a corner.

"SASUKE-KUN! I LOVE YOU-" The girls stopped as soon as they rounded the corner and blinked when their beloved Sasuke-kun was nowhere to be seen. They frowned in disappointment when they saw his blonde-haired best friend instead.

Naruto looked up with a grin. "Hey ladies!"

X

Sasuke rubbed his forehead and tried to ignore the giggling girls behind him, but they were too loud. He turned around in his seat and glared at them, but they only squealed and giggled louder. Clenching his teeth, he turned around to face the teacher and thanked God that this was the last class of the day...

Feeling annoyed, the spiky-haired Uchiha could only sigh in relief when the bells rang and the teacher dismissed them from class. Before the girls could come up to him, he quickly stood up and rushed out of the door. It was stupid, really. Sasuke hated having girls chasing him, whereas other boys envied him for all of the attention he was getting by the female population. It wasn't his fault he was attractive... In fact, sometimes Sasuke wished he was ugly so the girls wouldn't bother him.

"Hey, teme! Over here!"

Sasuke looked up and smirked slightly when he saw his friends. Neji Hyuuga - a tall, attractive boy with long, dark brown hair (which was tied in a very loose ponytail) and intimidating silver eyes. Shikamaru Nara - a tall, lazy boy with dark hair that was pulled up in a pineapple-shaped ponytail and black eyes that showed boredom. And last, but not least, Naruto Uzumaki - a tall, good-looking but goofy boy with spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

The handsome dark-haired boy shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to his friends. "Hyuuga, Nara..." He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Uchiha." Neji nodded back.

"Sasuke." Shikamaru nodded too, before sighing."Even though we've known each other for a while now, you two still refuse to talk like friends and speak like strangers instead."

"I agree with Shikamaru... Lighten up you two!" Naruto said in his usual loud voice, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes.

"Whatever... I'll see you all tomorrow." With that, the Uchiha started making his way out of the school building, Neji and Shikamaru trailing not too far behind him. Naruto stood frozen for a few seconds, before his blue eyes widened and he ran after his friends.

"Hey! Teme, wait! You promised to buy me ramen after school!" The blonde yelled urgently, not noticing the students around him cringe. He was known as the school's loudest student after all.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, pulled some money out of his pocket, and threw it at Naruto's face. "Now leave me alone." He didn't wait to check the loser's expression as he walked over to his car, his usual emotionless face showing tiredness. He blamed his stupid fangirls for ruining his first day back to school and annoying the hell out of him by stalking him all day long. Fangirls were such a pain in the ass and avoiding them was really tiring.

"Yesss! Twenty bowls of ramen, here I come!" Naruto chuckled happily, ignoring the disbelieving look his other two friends were giving him.

X

Dropping his school bag by the living room sofa, Sasuke sat down with a scowl and rubbed the sides of his pounding head. Damn those stupid girls...

"S-Sasuke-sama, are you a-alright? Is there anything y-you need? Should I bring you the u-usual juice?"

Said boy looked up to see the shy maid - Yuki - standing before him with a red face.

"No, I want water." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the brown-haired, blue-eyed maid nodded with a quick bow and left the room hurriedly. Sasuke supposed she wasn't so bad-

"Sasuke - Oh my God! What's wrong handsome? You look so pale! Are you sick? What happened? You're holding your head, do you have a headache?"

Before Sasuke could even blink, the blonde girl with hazel-coloured eyes who had just entered the room, was sitting down beside him and pulling his hands away from his head. "What are you-"

"Here, let me give your head a massage. I'm sure it'll help your headache..." The blonde, Mitsuki, smiled flirtatiously, but just as she began stroking the sides of his head softly, he pulled away from her and stood up. She looked up and pouted when he left the room.

Sasuke looked around, but his mother and Itachi were nowhere to be seen. In fact, everywhere he looked, he saw maids admiring him from afar. That was the shy girls of course, the more confident ones mostly pretended to trip so he could catch them or they purposely made physical contact with him.

Sasuke rolled his dark eyes in annoyance and entered his room, slamming the door shut after him. As if his fangirls at school weren't enough that his maids also tried to get his attention, which sadly, they would never get.

Walking over to the balcony, he let his eyes wander to the room across from him. The pink curtains were pulled back but the room was empty. The distance between the two balconies was rather short so he was able to see what was happening inside the room.

His mother was probably at the neighbour's house, welcoming them to the neighbourhood, and Itachi was most likely hanging out with his friends, leaving him all alone at home with a bunch of annoying maids.

Pulling his white shirt over his head and carelessly dropping it on the floor, he strolled over to the bathroom to take a shower. After he was done with his shower, he planned on finishing his homework while he waited for his mother and brother to come back since he had nothing else to do.

Who knew when they were coming back? He just hoped his mother wouldn't like the neighbours too much...

X

The first thing Mikoto said when she sat down on the dining table was, "I have a feeling we'll be good friends with the neighbours."

Sasuke said nothing and continued munching on the riceball slowly, whereas Itachi raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"I just know." Mikoto smiled brightly while reaching for the riceballs. "They're very friendly people from the Haruno clan."

"Mom, can you pass me the salad?" Sasuke asked without looking up from his plate.

"Please," Itachi smirked. "It's called manners."

"Of course Sasuke honey." Mikoto replied cheerfully, ignoring Sasuke (who smirked at his older brother arrogantly) and Itachi (who glared at Sasuke). She was about to reach for the salad when Mitsuki appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the plate.

"It's okay Mikoto-sama, I'll pass it." The blonde said while walking over to Sasuke's side of the table. She put down the plate in front of him with a flirtatious smile, then purposely brushed her arm against his and left the room before he could say anything. Sasuke's face was void of emotion as he picked up a slice of tomato and popped it in his mouth. It was a good thing his mother and brother didn't seem to have noticed what the maid did (he would have told her off had it not been for his family members sitting there), otherwise Itachi would have teased him and he certainly wasn't in the mood for that.

"-very unique and beautiful daughter." Mikoto continued with a smile, causing Sasuke to snap out of his thoughts. "I've never seen a girl like her before... She's very sweet and polite. I can't remember her name though."

Itachi smirked. "Maybe you should set her up with Sasuke... He could learn a thing from her or two."

Mikoto smiled, whereas Sasuke looked up with a glare. Itachi chuckled at his younger brother's expression and crossed his arms across his chest with an amused grin when the dark-haired teen stood up with an annoyed sigh.

"Mom, I'm going up to my room. I've had enough of Itach's pestering." Sasuke scowled at Itachi (who merely laughed again), walked over to the door and left the room... But not before hearing:

"Of course sweetheart... Itachi, stop it! He's younger than you!"

"Why do you always take his side mom? Try defending me for once!"

"Hn." The youngest Uchiha smirked.

X

Sasuke could do nothing but stare blankly at the ceiling with his hands resting behind his head. No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't fall asleep... He rolled on his side to check the alarm clock on his bedside table which read the time as: 10:26pm.

Sitting up, he ran a hand through his dark, messy hair, swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got out. Maybe a bottle of refreshing water would help him...

Sasuke walked over to his mini fridge, opened it and took out a mini bottle of cold water out. Then, he went over to the balcony, slid the door open and stepped out in the cool night air. He rested one hand on the railing while the other held the water bottle firmly. Ebony eyes travelled to the balcony opposite his, widening the slightest bit when he noticed that a very dim light was on (probably a nightlight).

The balcony door was open, therefore causing the pink curtains to move in the gentle wind. He could see a silhouette moving around the room, but didn't pay much attention to it and focused his gaze elsewhere. He unscrewed the cap of the water bottle and took big gulps of the fresh liquid.

The soft breeze felt nice on his face as he continued drinking, only stopping when the water had been finished. Without noticing, his eyes moved over to the balcony across from him, causing him to freeze as soon as his eyes met bright green.

"Hi."

Sasuke blinked and stared at the (was it _pink_ -haired?) girl. She gave him a small wave and smiled cheerfully. The spiky-haired Uchiha expected her to drool, blush and swoon, but she did none of those things. She simply continued giving him a friendly smile, although she did look annoyed at his lack of response.

The two stood staring at each other awkwardly under the faint light of the moon and stars. Sasuke frowned in confusion and was surprised to see the girl's eye twitch in irritation.

When the girl turned and was about to leave the balcony, Sasuke felt his mouth move on its own. "Hn."

The green-eyed teen turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Hi..." Sasuke trailed off, regretting speaking in the first place. He didn't speak to girls. They were all the same. They were after his looks, his money, his family name... But this girl seemed different somehow...

"I didn't know saying hello could take that long..." She teased with a small grin. Why had he looked so surprised to see her? They were neighbours after all and her room was right across from his... "My name is Sakura Haruno. It's very nice to meet you..."

Sasuke stood up straighter and cleared his throat. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura smiled and leaned on the railing. "I saw your mother today... She's very beautiful." When the boy didn't say anything, she continued, "Mrs Uchiha said your father his away for work and you have an older brother. What does it feel like to have a sibling? I always wish I had one because I'm an only child..."

Sasuke was, once again, surprised. He expected her to blush and ask him out on a date (like the other girls), not ask what it was like to have a sibling... He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that she was waiting for an answer. "It's annoying."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Should I be happy then?" When the Uchiha nodded, she couldn't help but laugh. She stopped laughing when she saw him yawn and smiled. "You seem tired, go to sleep."

Sasuke turned around to leave, only to stop when he realized that it was rude to just walk out without saying anything. Looking over his shoulder, he saw her still standing there with her hands on the railing. "Goodnight..."

"Sweet dreams Sasuke." Sakura beamed. "I had a good time talking with you..."

The handsome boy nodded, turned his head and entered his room. He looked out of the window to see that Sakura had already left but her light was still on. After a few seconds, it turned off.

Sasuke looked down at the emtpy water bottle in his hand and threw it (with perfect aim) inside the rubbish bin which sat beside his desk. He walked over to his bed, got under the covers and glanced at the alarm clock. Wow, looks like it was already past eleven...

Closing his eyes, Sasuke rolled on his other side and tried to sleep. His eyelids soon felt heavy and before he knew it, he was drifting off into unconsciousness.

Falling into dreamland where he (unknowingly) dreamed of green eyes the whole night...

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews motivate me, so the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update! :P**


	3. Chapter 3 - Difference

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but it's here now so please enjoy! :) Oh and before I forget, thanks to those people who reviewed the last chapter. ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 _::My Pink-haired Neighbour::_

 _Chapter Three: Difference_

"I wonder what my new school is like..." The beautiful teen thought out loud, rubbing her wet, pink hair with a towel softly. She walked over to the balcony and looked out. "Dad said all of the rich people attend this high school..." She groaned and dropped the towel on her bed. "I just hope they're not too bad... I can't stand arrogant people."

Her thoughts came to a sudden halt when her eyes landed on spiky, jet-black hair (which was oddly shaped like a chicken's butt at the back!). The corners of her mouth curved up in a small smile as she watched Sasuke's back disappear from sight. It was obvious he hadn't seen her because he had been looking at something (or someone) in his room.

"Sasuke... He was rather strange last night, but I can tell he's a nice guy." Her mouth lifted up in a cheeky smile. "Not to mention he's kinda hot!"

"Sakura! Are you speaking to yourself again?!" Sakura's mother - Mebuki Haruno called out from downstairs, causing Sakura to make the -_- face. "Hurry up or you'll be late for school!"

"I AM hurrying!" The pink-haired teen called back, rolling her eyes while rummaging through her clothes. "Hmm, where did I put my uniform?" She placed her hands on her hips, pursed her lips in a thoughtful manner and eyed her messy wardrobe with a small cringe. She would have to tidy it up this weekend...

"Sakura, be ready by another ten minutes if you don't want to be late for school!" Mebuki yelled again, causing said girl to sigh and slump her shoulders.

"I'm coming!" Sakura yelled back while shoving her clothes aside to reach out for her uniform. She quickly changed out of her pyjamas, ran the brush through her long pink hair and pulled it up in a messy bun (making sure to leave out her bangs). She took out her favourite pair of shoes along with her black shoulder bag, making sure to drop a few writing equipment inside.

The pinkette walked over to the mirror to check herself out. She rolled her navy blue, pleated skirt so that it ended slightly above her knees, tucked her short-sleeved white shirt under her skirt and wore a navy blue cardigan on top. She smiled and ran her fingers over the cute little pocket on the left side of her shirt (with the school's logo sewn beautifully with navy blue and black thread).

Her hairstyle made her seem lazy somehow, but she was satisfied with her look. The other girls who styled their hair and hid their true faces behind tons of makeup could ignore her for all she cared!

On the way out of her room, Sakura stopped by her dresser. She picked up an eyeliner and was about to apply it, but then dropped it back down and decided she wanted to look natural.

"Mom!" Sakura yelled, skipping down the stairs hurriedly. "Is breakfast ready?"

Mebuki's head popped out of the kitchen. "Yes Sakura, be quick! You only have five more minutes! Your dad is driving you to school and he'll be late for work if you don't hurry!"

Sakura nodded and sat down on the table, stuffing her mouth with food quickly. She gulped down a glass of orange juice, stood up and grabbed her school bag. "Bye mom, love you!"

"Love you too sweetie." Mebuki smiled brightly, pulling her only child in a hug and kissing her cheek lovingly. She pulled back to look at Sakura's smiling face and grinned. "Have fun at school!"

"I will mom, trust me..." Sakura rolled her eyes sarcastically and jogged up to the front door. She gave her mother a quick wave, turned around and walked out.

X

The car stopped, causing Sakura to face her father with a bright smile. "Thanks for dropping me off to school dad!"

A smile formed on Kizashi's mouth. "No need to thank me my cherry blossom, I am your father after all!" He said, noticing his daughter's smile widen. "Now then, have fun in your new school, make new friends, but remember not to get too involved with boys... You never know if they are what they appear to be... Or what they really want!"

Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Thanks for the, uh... Fatherly advice and all, but dad! I'm grown up now! I think I can handle myself and tell good from bad and... You know."

"I know my princess, but I had to warn you again. Well, have a nice day, I have to go to work now." Kizashi glanced down at his watch with a small frown.

Sakura wrapped her arms around her father. "Thanks dad, I hope you have a good day!" She kissed him on the check, to which he responded by kissing her forehead affectionately. She opened the door and stepped out. "Bye dad, love you!"

"I love you too." Her father smiled before starting the car and driving away.

Sakura followed her father's silver car until it disappeared from view, before spinning around on her heels slowly and glancing up at the writing over the school gates:

'Welcome To Konoha High School'

'Great.' She thought. 'I hate being the new student at school.'

X

Sasuke ignored the girls surrounding his table and tried to focus on his finished homework instead. He clenched his teeth in annoyance when their squeals and useless talking cut through his concentration. He looked up with a glare, causing them to stiffen.

"Leave. Me. Alone." He emphasized each word, hoping they would do as he said at least for once. The handsome boy kept his blank face on when they walked away one by one, although he felt surprised inside. It was the first time they had listened to him... Why? Was it because this time he sounded more threatening than those other times? Or was it because-

"Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha scowled. That's why... It pissed him off to know that his stupid fangirls feared this slut over him. He hated this girl so much that he would rather have all the other fangirls come back and for her to disappear. At least the others knew not to cross the line...

Sasuke's jaw tightened when he felt hands snaking their way from his arms to his shoulders and around his neck from behind. He looked back with a death glare and pushed them off.

"Don't touch me." He snarled with an angry scowl.

"You know you like it Sasuke-kun!" The purple-haired girl cooed and moved to stand in front of his desk since the Uchiha refused to look at her. She grinned flirtatiously and leaned down, batting her mascara-coated eyelashes at him.

Sasuke simply ignored her by turning his head to the side. He frowned when he saw two girls staring at him with red faces.

"Naomi! Ayame!" The girl in front of his desk screeched, causing the two other girls to jump and snap their heads in her direction with wide eyes.

"What's wrong Ami?" They both asked at the same time, gulping in fear when said girl stomped up to them.

Ami glared. "What have I told you about ogling at Sasuke-kun?!"

"W-well it's n-not really our fault! It's his fault for being so incredibly ho - Ow!" The blue-eyed brunette's face twisted in pain as she clutched her side where the blonde had elbowed her.

"What Ayame means to say is that we were actually staring at Kiba who happens to be sitting right beside Sasuke-ku - Sasuke's desk. He's really cute isn't he?" Naomi explained with a calm face, relaxing when Ami rolled her eyes and strutted back to Sasuke's desk.

"Whatever, so Sasuke-kun..." Ami grinned, sitting up on top of his desk and running a manicured finger down his chest and tugging at his tie seductively.

Sasuke scowled and pushed her hand away. "I told you not to touch me."

"Aw, don't be like that Sasuke-kun!" The purple-haired girl pouted, making puppy-dog eyes at him. The Uchiha gave her a disgusted look, before standing up from his seat and walking to the front of the class. Ami nearly fell from the desk in shock as she stared after him. "Wha - Sasuke-kun! Come back! How could you just leave me like that?!" She whined, frowning when said boy simply ignored her and sat down in front of the teachers desk.

Sasuke usually liked to sit at the back of the class, but since Ami had taken his place, he was forced to sit in front of the teacher. 'At least listening to the teacher drone on and on is better than dealing with a pest like her.' He thought grimly, resting his chin on his folded hands.

"Hey, bastard! Why is it that whenever I see you, you're always gloomy? Why can't you be happy for once, eh?" Naruto asked loudly, slumping down on the seat beside his best friend/rival.

"If you were chased by stupid fangirls all day long, you'd be 'gloomy' too loser." Sasuke muttered in his cool and smooth voice, causing the girls (who were sitting close enough to hear him) to swoon dramatically.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the raven-haired boy and winked at the girls staring their way (well, more like Sasuke's). "You're wrong Sasuke, totally wrong. If I were you, I wouldn't scare them away if they threw themselves at me like that! In fact, I would take turns dating and dumping each one of them! I mean, they're all so hot and it's such a shame to push all those beautiful girls away when they practically beg a cold-hearted asshole like you for one date! One date! What do they see in you anyway? They should all come to me instead, I'll make sure to give them a good time!"

Sasuke lifted his head from the table to give Naruto a glare. "Why am I so surprised? I should have expected an idiot like you to say something like that. I didn't know you were such a player Naruto..."

Naruto (who was swinging on his chair back and forth) nearly toppled backwards at Sasuke's remark and shot the Uchiha a small glare. "What?! Did you just call me a-" He stopped mid-sentence and grinned, causing Sasuke to give him a suspicious glance. "Of course you wouldn't like girls! I mean, how could you if you're gay?! Why hadn't I thought of it before?!"

Sasuke choked on his spit and snapped his head towards the blonde to give him a sharp glare. "Don't you DARE utter that word again..." He murmured darkly.

"What? That you're gay?" Naruto asked innocently, completely ignoring Sasuke's glares. "You don't want people to find out, right Sasuke? Oops! I meant Sasgay!"

"Naruto..." Sasuke warned, looking around the room. Thankfully, everyone was occupied and no one seemed to be listening to their conversation. It would be so embarrassing if some idiot heard and misunderstood the loud-mouthed loser!

"Sasgay! Sasgay! SASGAY!" Naruto chanted childishly, earning a punch on the head from the raven-haired boy. "OW!"

Before the boys could get into a fight, a silver-haired man walked through the door and stood in front of the class. Most of his face was covered by a dark cloth, leaving only his right eye exposed. He rubbed the back of his head, and Sasuke could tell he was smiling sheepishly under his mask with the way his dark eye crinkled. "Good morning everyone, sorry I'm late. I was helping an old woman cross the roa-"

"Liar!" Naruto stood up abruptly, sending his chair on the floor. He narrowed his blue eyes and pointed an accusing finger at their teacher. "You've been saying the same thing for the past few days Kakashi-sensei! We might have believed you if you had said something new today. Notice the 'might' sensei?"

"I truly am sorry class, it won't happen again-"

"You always say that-"

"-so if you're all here, I will now take attendance." Kakashi ignored Naruto and shuffled some papers in his hands. The blonde picked up his chair and sat down with a small glare directed at the teacher for being interrupted. Sasuke smirked slightly and sat up straighter.

The teacher had just finished calling out everyone's names and was writing on the board when the classroom door opened. Sasuke didn't bother to see who it was and began taking notes, writing in neat cursive letters.

"Sorry I'm late sir, I had trouble finding the classroom." A feminine voice apologized softly, causing all eyes to turn to her curiously (except Sasuke of course).

Kakashi stopped writing. "Aa, you're the new student, aren't you? No need to apologize, I was expecting you to show up sooner or later." He smiled and motioned for her stand in front of the class. "I'm your teacher, Kakashi Hatake. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Hm? Oh, okay... Good morning everyone, my name is Sakura Haruno-"

Sasuke's hand froze on the paper as he looked up at the familiar name, his eyes widening the slightest bit when he saw his neighbour standing there with a bright smile on her face.

"-and I'm happy to join your class." She finished, glancing down at her shoes and tucking a loose strand of pink hair behind her ear.

"Good, now that you've been introduced, why don't you sit down? You may sit next to anyone you'd like." The teacher turned back towards the board and began writing again.

"She's pretty, isn't she?" Naruto whispered (or tried to), nudging the dark-haired boy next to him.

Sasuke ignored the blonde and focused on the pinkette instead. Last night, when he had seen her, he had not been able to make out her features properly for lack of light, but now... His onyx eyes trailed from her unique (pink) coloured hair, down to her bright green eyes, over her cute little nose and rested on her full pink lips (with her lower lip being slightly more plumper than her top).

She was dressed in her school uniform with not a single wrinkle to be seen on her clothes, which made Sasuke think she was a clean and tidy person like him (although her hair was pulled up in a messy updo, not that it made her look bad or anything, but she had probably been running late since she hadn't spent much time doing her hair unlike other girls he saw...).

Sasuke couldn't help, but like what he had seen in her so far. She seemed different from other girls somehow... Maybe it was the fact that she had not blushed or tried to flirt with him when they met last night. Or maybe, it was the fact that she didn't bother with her appearance too much and went with her natural look. That was very rare to find in girls nowadays. But most of all, maybe the thing he liked about her most was the fact that she had treated him indifferently last night (something he never got from the female population, excluding his family and friends of course)...

He broke out of his thoughts when he realized he was staring at her, and was startled to see her looking his way with a small smile on her lips. She nodded a little in greeting, before continuing walking towards the back of the class and sitting down on the only empty chair (which, unfortunately for her, happened to be next to one of his jealous fangirls who most likely had seen him staring at Sakura).

Sasuke turned back towards the board and felt the corner of his mouth twitch up slightly. Yes, he decided, Sakura really was different from other girls...

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think of this chapter! *Hint Hint* Thanks to everyone who is reading this story and adding it to their favourite/alert list, but I'd appreciate it if you would consider leaving a review. :)**


End file.
